narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spiral of Blood: Impure Blood Aggression
|image=Impure_blood_aggression.jpg |kanji=血の螺旋: 古血侵略 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chi no Rasen: Furuchi Shinryaku |literal english=The Spiral of Blood: Impure Blood Agression |viz manga=Bloo Helix: Impure Blood Aggression |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Kekkei Genkai~Blood Release, Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques |jutsu type=Blood Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Rinne Kusaregedo, Hōin Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is less of a technique per se but rather a passive trait utilized by Rinne Kusaregedo. Similar to the The Spiral of Blood: Blood Sphere Hell Sutra, this technique works in a primarily defensive manner but may also be used in a offensive position. Throughout the Kusaregedo clan, The Spiral of Blood has become a difficult branch to master though not to a degree of difficulty as The Wicked Nightmare but nearly all find it difficult to achieve perfect results when crafting the Blood Sphere Hell Sutra. Rinne, has taken it upon herself to advance the technique to one that can either be used defensively or offensively without consciously moving. It's an ability that allows Rinne to protect herself from an incoming opponent by weaponized sanguinary constructs that appear from any location of Rinne's body or to remain on a constant offensive while utilizing very little chakra. Overview In most cases, Rinne will innately create 4 to 6 blood tendrils that are conic shaped to strike an opponent down with speeds comparable to a user of . As a result, this ability creates an omnidirectional attack and defense that is always in the best interest of Rinne. She can swiftly move through a field of targets while completely disregarding what threat they may pose due to the ability of the blood protecting her akin to Gaara's sand though with a maddening speed. The capabilities of the blood and the sheer prowess of it allows to ward off powerful techniques stemming from Dust Release and even Scorch Release without being reduced to its base constituents. When hardened via yin chakra and shape manipulation, the blood tendrils are capable of piercing through rock, bone, stone and even chakra enhanced steel though it will not pierce all the way through initially. When this unique blood makes physical contact with an opponent, it will slowly begin absorbing the blood from within the opponent's body along with absorbing a small fraction of their chakra to allow a passive usage of her Cursed Life Replication technique. This trait also renders the manipulation of Rinne's blood extremely difficult if not completely unattainable yet it can absorb inconceivable amount of blood from techniques or from organic constructs. Internally, this techniques works as a passive anticoagulant which allows continuous, uninhibited flow of her blood regardless of those attempting to clot her own blood. This technique also allows her to synchronize with any source of blood regardless of its origins and manipulate it to her liking however, those with sufficient will-power will be able to somewhat counter the effects. However, as with chakra, Rinne is able to increase the intensity of the technique to grant her complete control of sources of blood within her vicinity though the range is only thrice the length of her arm. This is no trick or artifice. Due to this technique being comprised from the life-force of herself and other consumed victims, this technique can only be rendered null by an equivalent amount of life-force sacrificed to destroy it. Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Blood Release Category:Yin-Yang Release